The 1600's Timeline
1600 ---- * Africans shipped to Americas **End Date: N/A **Significance: Slave trade prospers **Location: Africa-America **Theme: Economics and Technology **GET FRIMPONGED!!!!!!!!!! 1602 * Dutch East India Co. **End Date: 1623 **Significance: Brought wealth to the Netherlands **Location: Netherlands **Theme: Economics and Technology **George washington takes Mexico ---- 1603 * Elizabeth I dies and is succeded by James IV of Scottland **End Date: N/P **Significanze: Unites England and Scotland under one banner, now all that is left is Ireland (See row 59) **Location: British Isles **Theme: Political and Social Systems **Queem Elizabeth gets raped ---- * Gaylileo trial fucking a goat becomes a law **End Date: N/A **Significance: Catholic Church forces Galileo to recant his heliocentric theories and puts him under house arrest. **Location: outer space **Theme: Economics and Technology Nicola is a raging gumball of the factor ten ( hoods is a square ) baby, 1607 * Jamestown Founded **End Date: N/A **Significance: Prompts European Colonization of the Americas **Location: America **Theme: Global Interaction Nicola Howells for hardley school in the south of england is the ultimate gumball also lewis hood from the same school is a square head 1611 * King James Bible fin. **End Date: N/A **Significance: Anglican version of Bible **Location: England **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1614 *Cardinal Richelieu disbands the Estates-General **End Date: N/A **Significance: Concentrated Power in the hands of Louis XIII **Location: France **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1615 * Anglo-Mughal trade **End Date: N/A **Significance: Brititsh E. India controls India, trade **Location: India **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1618 * 30 years wars **End Date: 1648 **Significance: Devastates central Europe **Location: C. Europe **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1630 *Japan bars Western Merchants **Ello Lovelies. I fixed your site. :D **Significance:Kept Asia safe from Western Influence and preserved their way of life **Location: Japan **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1639 *Wars of 3 kingdoms **Significance: Civil wars in Scotland, Ireland, and England **Location: UK **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1641 *Dutch take Malacca from Portugese **End Date: n/a **Significance: **NEEDS FIXED, Was Ninjaed by an idiot** **Location: Indonesia **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1642 *English Civil War **End Date: 1651 **Significance: Makes Parliament the ruling force of Britain **Location: England **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1644 *Manchu conquer China **End Date: n/aEnd of Ming, Qing takes over **Significance: Manchu conquer China End of Ming, Qing takes over China Global Interaction **Location: China **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1650 *The Enlightenment **End Date: 1790 **Significance: Period of revolution in ideas of philosophy and justice. Philosophers such as Locke, Montesquieu, and Rawles redefined the way people thought about philosophy **Location: Europe **Theme: Religions and Value Systems ---- 1660 *English Monarchy restored **End Date: n/a **Significance: Parliament/democracy abolished **Location: England **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1666 ---- 1670 *Hudson's Bay Company Est. **End Date: n/a **Significance: Gave France an economic and colonial foothold in Canada **Location: Canada **Theme: Economics and Technology i dont know 1682 *Czar Peter in power **End Date: 1725 **Significance: Important landmark in Russian history **Location: Russia **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1687 *Newton publishes Principia **End Date: n/a **Significance: Reveals great laws of nature, ie gravity **Location: Britain **Theme: Impact of the Individual ----